An Enemy's Love
by ScreamxforxmexBaby
Summary: Hermione's relationship with Ron starts going down the tubs when he gets violent with her. Even though it is getting rough, she tries to stick it out and stay with him. Well, that is until Draco steps in and saves the day before things can get any worse.


"**An Enemy's love"**

**Summery:** Hermione's relationship with Ron starts going down the tubs when he gets violent with her. Even though it is getting rough, she tries to stick it out and stay with him. Well, that is until Draco steps in and saves the day before things can get any worse. Or can they still? Draco/Hermione, Ron/Hermione

**Chapter 1:** Relationship Problems.

**Disclaimer: **The Harry Potter Characters belong to JK Rowling.

**A/N:** I have never written a Harry Potter fanfic before, so if you are here to flame, please go gentle on me. This story is AU, so it really has nothing to do with the HP books besides it being based during year 7, at Hogwarts. Draco and Hermione might seem very OOC, but that really can't be helped seeing as this story is about their relationship. Anyway, I would love it if you sent me a review. :-)

* * *

Draco was sitting contently in his usual compartment of the Hogwarts express. He had been addressed in his Hogwarts letter that the head boy and girl were to be announced at the feast, and it just so happens he had made the position of Head Boy. He was gleaming with the fact that he would have a private dorm away from all the blubber brains in the Slytherin house. He sighed at the fact that he would not know who the Head Girl was until the feast.

Shifting in his seat a few times, he looked out the compartment door, looking for either Crabbe, Goyle, or Blaise. He sighed, leaning back again as he hadn't spotted either of the three. He reached over and picked up a bottle of water that was sitting next to him, taking a quick drink. He took a few looks around before reaching into the book bag that was seated at his feet, pulling out a rather large sketch book.

Draco began to think, something that most people would think only happened on a rare occasion. He sighed, beginning to just draw what other people would think were random lines. Sketching each line exactly where he imagined it should be. He rarely took an eraser to the image on the page. And soon enough, a face began to appear on the page. He sighed, setting the book back into his bag he stood up and began searching the express for anyone of the Slytherins.

He was soon stopped by Professor McGonagall. "Hello, Mr. Malfoy." She stated with a small smile playing on her lips.

He smiled lightly and bowed his head briefly. "Hello." He answered back.

"Excited about being Head Boy, are we?" She asked. He nodded and sighed.

"Very." He answered, trying to keep this conversation brief. He hated this woman, with a passion. Or at least, that was what he was told to do.

"Well I'll be seeing you at the feast." She stated before walking past him.

He sighed "Ruddy pumpkin head." He stated before continuing on his walk. "Goyle, it's about bloody time I've found you!" He stated, yelling at his friend that was only feet away.

"Where have you been you pathetic fool?" Draco asked, sneering at his friend. "Oh never mind that, let's get back to the compartment, shall we?" He asked as the two turned to walk back to their compartment.

* * *

Hermione Jane Granger was not one for being afraid of nightmares, nor was she afraid of the dark. But this particular nightmare was not your typical REM sleep kind of nightmare. No, she was not asleep; that much she was painfully aware of. Which meant at this very moment in time, she was in a living, breathing nightmare.

A burning sensation made it's way to her face just moments after a slap made sharp contact with her pale cheek. She could feel her face redden and throb under her hands, which now caressed her face with weak attempts at easing the pain. The metallic taste of blood filled her mouth as a result of her lip splitting open due to harsh treatment. Hermione wiped away the trail of blood rolling down her chin with the corner of her shirt sleeve.

The feeling of betrayal washed over her. He had never hit her before. Now he bathed her with apology's, and fake promises that it will never happen again. She ignored them all, and walked away from him, slamming the compartment door behind her.

She needed to think, her lip hurt badly, but the hand print was fading slowly. It wasn't as painful now. He had still hit her, and that had wounded her pride, and flattened her ego. So, she couldn't just ignore what had happened, could she? She would try for the sake of their relationship. After all, he promised he would stop.

Blocking out the dreadful thoughts from prier events, she found herself thinking of more pleasant things. Becoming Head Girl was on the top of that list. She had wanted to become Head Girl since her first year at Hogwarts. It was a great honor, only granted to the best of the best. A small smile graced her lips forgetting about her lip being split, she flinched.

Another dreadful thought came to mind, 'Who is going to be Head-Boy?'. She wouldn't know until the feast. She prayed it wasn't a Slytherin, but that was highly unlikely. She had to share a living corder's with this mysterious boy. Surely they wouldn't...A _Slytherin_ and a _Gryffindor_?

Sure he had heard something like, apologies, and skin hitting skin but he just figured it was two guys messing around as guys do. So he didn't think about it when he was walking around in the train. And Draco, being his usual cocky, every one should just move out of the way for me when I'm standing there, person was not watching as he walked. Walking down the aisle of the Express talking to Crabbe, he ran straight into someone, most likely knocking them to the ground with his tall built frame.

Hermione wasn't looking where she was going. She seemed to find it more entertaining to watch her black marry-janes move straight down the small isle that was barely big enough for two. She had no idea where she was leading herself, until she was met with a rock hard obstacle, and this particular obstacle made her fall on her backside with a silent huff.

Draco grunted, being pushed back slightly after the collision. He sighed, looking down at the ground. "Oh, you." He stated blandly, looking at Hermione, he quickly helped her to her feet. He muttered a quick sorry, but didn't move, instead continuing his conversation with Crabbe about him being Head Boy and all. He tried his best to keep his voice down low, seeing as he wasn't supposed to tell anyone in the first place.

And this obstacle, now identified as a person, helped her up. She heard him say sorry, but it didn't register with her brain quick enough. For in front of her was not just a person, not just a boy, but her worst enemy, Draco Malfoy. And if she had heard him correctly, he had said he was the new Head Boy. This was not going to be good.

He would have left really, they would have just walked right on by. If the scrawny girl had even bothered to move out of the way so there was no more accidents.

"What do you like being thrown around?" He muttered to her, looking her up and down a few times.

"I'm sure she likes it rough, Malfoy." Goyle spat to him from behind, it was too bad they didn't know any of what was going on because they might not of made the comments. But they had no idea how much these words must have stung her. Draco sighed. "Move so we could get by Mudblood!" He grumbled, looking away from the girl and pointing in the direction they were trying to head.

At his harsh words, her hand unconscionably went to her cheek. Her honey brown eyes stared him down before she said "Surly.", and stepped to the side so that he could pass by her. She also gave Goyle a nasty look for the rude comment.

_'Are they right about me?'_ her mind seemed to wonder as she walked away.

Why did everyone look so surprised when the word 'sorry' came from him? Sure he was an asshole, but he had some manners in the five foot eleven body of his. Draco sighed, nodding to the small girl as he noticed the cut on her lip. He pushed it aside, figuring it was just some cat fight over the Weasel. He sighed, but that just didn't seem like something that Granger would do, however he still pushed the thought aside, considering the fact that he really didn't know anything at all about Hermione Granger.

Draco nodded slightly and muttered another quick 'thank you' as he passed her, his friends in tow. They began babbling on about him being head boy again. Sure he loved having the honor of becoming Head Boy but it didn't make him the king of the world. All though, he would act like it did. Just because - that's the type of boy that Draco is. He, Crabbe, and Goyle all took their usual seats in the compartment and started on the long journey to Hogwarts.

Draco had slept most of the train ride and was still rubbing at his eyes sleepily as he exited the train. With his back pack slung over one shoulder and his trunk in the other hand. He smiled to different people and waved to different Slytherins. "Drakey-POO!" He heard a certain small voice of Pansy Parkinson following after him. He let out a small groan of annoyance.

"I really don't have time for you to waste today, Pansy." He stated simply, walking away from her. He quickly got onto one of the carriages, but was still followed by her, Crabbe, and Goyle.

* * *

Hermione, for the most part of the long train ride sat in a compartment alone. She found it easier to think in small quiet places. Hence-her reasons for loving the library at Hogwarts. Now it wasn't small; more like gigantic; but she could always loose herself behind the many bookshelves.

She had found herself thinking about many different things, her relationship with Ron, Draco Malfoy, and the worry of homework that she had already finished for the next 2 weeks. The downside of being a Head, was the impossible hours one must spend searching the grounds for students out of bed. Reason one for her homework being done in advance.

The train came to a jerking halt, stopping her thought process. A charm had been placed on the compartment door and it opened, allowing her exit. She followed the line of students making their way off the train.

Once off, she could hear the booming voice of Hagrid calling for the first years. She remembered being a first year, and meeting Hagrid for the first time. She had been terrified. A smile crossed her lips at how childish she had been back then.

Trying to avoid being seen by anyone she knew, Ron and Harry in particular, she made her way to an empty carriage. Moments after she had sat down, a red head and a tall brunet got onto the carriage also. Her heart stopped...

Rod hadn't said anything the whole ride to Hogwarts. Harry had tried, asking about everyones summers, but only seemed to get one word replies. So, he eventually stopped.

The carriage ride had been mostly quiet for Draco also, except Pansy jabbering on. But it's not like Draco had actually paid attention to anything she said. He had recently discovered that with this girl, it was easiest just to keep your mouth and ears shut. He sighed as the carriages came to a halt when they reached Hogwarts. Stepping off the carriage they all began their slow walk to the school. Crabbe and Goyle were talking about Draco being Head Boy and Pansy was still going on about how she and Draco needed some alone time. He sighed and shook his head, blocking it out.

The carriage came to a slow stop. Hermione ducked her head, avoiding eye-contact with both Harry, and Ron as she stepped off the carriage, onto familiar grounds. They followed close behind her. Ron's arm seemed to have found it's way around her waist. She tried moving away slightly, but her auctions only caused him to squeeze tighter. She cold hear Harry behind her trying to start up a conversation again...

Draco, not watching where he was going ran into the back of a brunette. He let a humph and fell backward a few steps. Looking up to see Potter ahead of him, he let out a low growl.

"So, the first Quittage game is..." Harry had started before stumbling forward, knocking into Ron, which caused him to loosen his hold on Hermione.

"Watch where you're going Potter." Draco grumbled.

"You shouldn't be so clumsy, Malfoy." Harry said, before commenting nastily, "What would your father think?"

Draco ignored Harry's words. His eyes seemed to have shot over toward the small brunette girl who was standing by her boyfriend. She didn't look very comfortable standing there next to him, Draco could tell. He sighed as he got bad looks from both Harry and Ron, averting his gaze from Hermione.

"Why don't you all just run along and find some way to get attention. Do something you're actually good at." He muttered more to just Ron and Harry, but a little of that comment was headed toward Hermione too.

Not able to ignore Draco, Hermione looked back, stuck Draco with a glare and said, "Go away you disgusting ferret, we have more important things to be doing then bickering with you."

Draco rolled his eyes and smirked. Sighing he looked over at Hermione. "Well, if it wasn't the know-it-all Hermione Granger. Stupid mudblood." He stated, the last sentence was more muttered then anything else. He sighed and shook his head. "I wasn't going to start bickering with you - but now - I may just have to." He smirked and looked over at his friends, Crabbe and Goyle both had rather large smirks on their faces, but Pansy was frowning.

"Quit flirting with the filthy mudblood, Drakey-Poo. And let's go eat." She stated with a pout placed upon her ugly features.

Draco rolled his eyes and turned as he heard Hagrid's voice. "Come on, hurry up you all! Get to the Great Hall!" He shouted above the crowd of excited children.

"That large oaf better not be teaching here again - or my father will be angry." Draco stated, taking another glance at Hermione before looking over at his friends again. "Well come on you three - we best be going." He stated, taking off toward the castle.

"When are they going to announce you as the Head Boy?" Goyle asked before they got out of earshot of the trio. Sighing, Draco just shrugged. "I don't know." And honestly, he didn't really care either.

* * *

Hermione, refusing to acknowledge Draco or Pansy, and their rude comments towards her, she looked away. She hated Draco with a passion, but refused to stoop to his level of idiocy. She watched as Draco, his three lackeys trailing behind him, walk through the heavy doors of Hogwarts entrance hall. She hadn't missed Goyle's loud question, and unfortunately, neither had her friends.

"Aren't you going to be Head Girl, 'Mione?" Came Harry's soft voice beside her.

"Yeah." She replied, walking ahead of them.

Ron didn't say a word. But once they got through the huge doors, he grabbed Hermione's wrist and dragged her off to a secluded place. All of this went unknown to Harry, who seemed to be busy talking with Genny. Once away from the other students Ron threw Hermione roughly against a wall behind a suit of arms and said, "I want you to decline your position as Head Girl!"

Having the wind knocked out of her, Hermione didn't reply fast enough, so Ron squeezed her wrists, searching for an answer. "Ah...your hurting me." Hermione said shakily before continuing, "I can't..."

Ron squeezed tighter once more, "I don't trust Malfoy. You will be sharing a room together. Your mine, Hermione!"

At his possessive comment, Hermione ripped her wrists free from his grip, and shoved him forward with the little strength she had, which only caused him to step back. "Ron, I am Head Girl, I can take care of myself." She whispered this. It didn't sound very convincing, even to herself. She stepped away from the wall, and walked back through the entrance hall, leaving Ron alone.

Hermione took her seat in the dinning hall. It seemed the Sorting Hat had finished his song, and was now assigning students to their houses. She kept her hands folded in her lap, not eating. Ron stumbled in moments later, sitting at the end of the table.

Draco sighed, making his way slowly into the Great Hall. They took their usual seats at the Slytherin table, Draco was greeted by most of the Slytherins at the table. He gave them all a small smile and took his seat. The sorting hat had sung it's song and began the sorting when Draco noticed Hermione had just come into the room. A confused look was then placed on his cold features. He shook his head at it, even though she looked oddly disturbed he still pushed it aside. Trying to convince himself he didn't care what was going on with the mudblood and her boyfriend.

Draco then averted his gaze from the brunette and up to his Headmaster who began to speak once the first years had been sorted into their different houses. He was greeted by all the new Slytherins. He gave them all a small smirk before actually tunning into what Dumbledore had to say.

"I suspect this year will be great." He started off in his speech about how wonderful this year was going to be, and then on to explaining how some of the things work. More to inform the first years then anything else. "Now, eat your dinner. But when you are finished, I'd like it all if you could stay for a little while. Because I have one last announcement before you all go to bed." He called out to the students in the Great Hall.

Draco sighed when Dumbledore had finished, finally when the food had appeared on the table, he began scooping food onto his plate. He was hungry, seeing as he hadn't eaten since breakfast. Dinner went by fairly slow, him not saying anything more then 'yes' or 'no' through out the whole meal. He wasn't the same person today, or anytime recently actually. Draco was acting strangely and all of his friends noticed it. Afraid of him, they wouldn't mention anything though. It was as simple as that. "Now, if you'd all pay attention to the front. I'd like to announce this years Head Boy and Head Girl!" Dumbledore shouted out into the room.

Students and teachers turned their heads in kind towards Dumbledore. All awaiting the news.

"The new Head Boy, and Head Girl of Hogwarts are, Hermione Grander, and Draco Malfoy!"

Silence lingered in the great hall.

**A/N:** So, what did you think? I would really like to know! Send me a review. Flames are welcome also.


End file.
